His last nerve and wit's end
by JokersLittleMistress
Summary: What if Scarlett and Ashley did have sex on that day in the office before the night of his party? How would Rhett make her pay? WARNING features a very dominant and sadistic Rhett and a very graphic rape scene. Rhett at his darkest. Non-con, Abuse, Humiliation DO NOT READ IF THESE THEMES BOTHER YOU!


He woke up hours before she did, and he looked down at her with pure anger in his eyes. She had a few heavy bruises on her face from when he backhanded her when she tried to resist. Her neck was covered in finger marks from when he chocked her to quench her screams. Her eyelashes were caked with dry tears from a viscous thunderstorm. He couldn't stop thinking about it and good lord he wouldn't be able to.

The way she fought and resisted, and even pleaded with him at one point. The way she wailed as he slammed into her, his lips crushed against hers to muffle her pathetic excuses and especially to drown out the existence of goddamn Ashley Wilkes. The way she clawed at him and tried to defend herself. The way he squeezed her and raked his hands and teeth against her broken doll flesh. The way he pounded into her, not caring if he was hurting her; this was a punishment and with good reason. The way she fainted from the pain halfway through the first round.

If this had been any usual adulterous situation he would have placed the blame on the lover himself and have killed him. But he could never do that to Melanie, who would never believe anything dishonorable about anyone she loved anyway. How guilty they both looked and how hard she had tried to play it off like nothing ever happened, and he would have believed her knowing Ashley's devotion to honor and especially his devotion to Melanie. But it was the look in her eyes that dispelled the rumor. She looked as guilty as Bathsheba after a teatime romp, and he knew she had enjoyed it. Oh, how he would make her pay, for he knew that her damned lover would never be so bold as to initiate an encounter and was too cowardly to stop her. He still felt like killing him nonetheless, but he knew she had been lusting in her heart for years and had fantasized about this all along. And the lover being the damned fool and coward that he is was powerless to stop her. Archie had dared and had risked his life delivering news like this, especially to a person like Rhett Butler. He poured himself a drink and left before she woke up, but this was not finished and he would see to it.

she woke up with the worst aches sinking into her body she had felt since Bonnie was born. She felt like she was choking for air, a scream ripping through her throat but unable to escape. But then it rips it's claws through her throat and she just wants to get away from _**him**_ _._ The memory of it all began to flood back to her. She opened her jaw and it felt rusty, like it had not been used in centuries. She reached down to her bruised and battered womanhood, and saw her own caked blood smeared with his semen. She wished she could rip out her vagina, it was torn, debased, and ugly now . In the dark silence , she was forced to admit it to herself. Her voice was barely a whisper; " _Rhett raped me...Rhett raped me...Rhett raped me."_ Alligator size tears well in her eyes, before she can stop it she's sobbing so hard and violently she's actually making her stomach hurt. the room is getting smaller and smaller and she can't breathe. She feels nauseous and her hyperventilating is causing her to feel faintish. She doesn't recognize she's having a panic attack right now.

 _that night_

She pushes Rhett away, his drunken ramblings ceasing to make sense, and after she had an awful enough day would be damned if she had to endure anything else. She headed towards the staircase walking as swiftly as her heels would permit; she's at the middle when a hand grabs her ankle and yanks her down. Her jaw smacks the edge of the stairs and blood pools in her mouth. Rhett swings her up and starts up the staircase, She starts struggling against him, but he was able to over power her without effort and was greatly amused at this (how cute). He put her down in a standing position and crashed his lips against hers, a bruising and dominating kiss, nothing like how he had ever kissed her before. He bit her lower lip hard enough to draw blood and sucked in her whimper of pain. For the first time in her life, she felt truly terrified of him, wondered if he would really hurt her. He grabbed her arm in a grip that would bruise and dragged her the rest of the way up. Scarlett tripped over a step causing her to dislocate her shoulder ; the force of the fall contradicting the force that was supposed to keep her upright. Rhett wasn't holding onto her arm to keep her upright. With the passiveness of an executioner he popped her arm back into place and smiled wickedly when she arched her back and screamed in pain. He kicked the door open just as he threatened he could and jerked her towards the bed by her waist and flipped her over, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling it from her scalp until her screams pierced the walls.

 _"Rhett! No, No, No! Stop it...Stop it! No!_

 _"My apologies, my dear, did you hear me say you had a choice?"_

.

He was holding her against his body tightly, leaning into her so that his body squeezed hers. She couldn't block him out and he made sure of this. He crushed his lips against hers again and her shriek of pain barely hid his voice. She slapped him hard against the face and he grabbed her wrist and twisted it so tightly the bones almost snapped, _"Slap me again darling, I'll make you wish you were never born."_ Unimaginably scared and fearing for her life _, s_ he pushes him away and he seems to go on his own accord. She runs for the door and suddenly his arm is around her throat in a chokehold and he hurtles her across the room. Scarlett struggles to get back up but he sits on her, pinning her down with his own weight. He covers her nose and mouth with his hand and suffocates her and she screams against him as hard as she can. With his other hand he lifts her nightgown and wrapper up and forcibly touches in between her legs and scratches her soft flesh bringing fresh tears to her eyes. You must keep in mind, dear reader, that a few hours ago Scarlett was getting into bed; a few hours ago Scarlett thought Rhett was at that creature's house. Finally, he lets go and she gasps for air, a whimper dyes in her throat, she tries to speak but nothing comes out as she rolls on her side and starts sobbing. Rhett brings his lips to her ear and whispers to her _"I could have made you the happiest woman in the world, Scarlett, you should have known better, my pet, I always win."_ She screams through her tears and retaliates in anger, _"I will never willingly give myself to you again you filthy, vile, monster"._ Rhett breaks out in his horrible laughter from hell again, _"As if I need your permission darling"._

Panic and terror sunk into the bowels of her stomach, and she was writhing and kicking desperately to get up. He uses his arms as a cage to **trap** her, and pulls up her wrapper and nightgown. She hears him undo his pants and feels his hardened erection touching her bare vagina. Before she knows it, he rams into her completely unprepared and un-aroused lips, tearing her walls and splitting her into pieces. Scarlett agonizes through a forced penetration . _Why did I let my foolish pride get in the way? I'd knew I'd pay for banishing him out of my room ._ Her back arches up from the bed and Rhett holds her up as he pounds his hips into hers, over and over and over again. She turns her face away in humiliation and shame and tries to disassociate herself from the experience as he continues to violently take her. Tears rolled down her temples and dissolved into her hair. His distinctly male organ filled, stretched, bruised, and just plain hurt her. He grabs her face violently, " _look at me darling, that's right!"_ he said with his growling baritone. She's losing herself and her vision is going blurry with disorientation and pain _._

 _"STOP"!_ she screams out desperately. " _ **YOU'RE MINE!**_ ' He roars at her like the devil himself is raping her. He rips her hair from her scalp and she screams bloody murder and grabs onto the sheets in an attempt to relieve some of the pain. He grabs her hips and continues to slam into her, forcing himself all the way to the hilt and not even giving her body a chance to even attempt to cope with the violent intrusion. Scarlett felt pure terror coarse through her body as the ghosts of horror danced in her mind. His hard chest crushed her soft breasts, everything hurt. In the darkness and sweat Rhett groaned as he released his load into her. She had never felt so horrible, his cum felt like acid penetrating her, body and soul.

Than he slid down her side to her mound and she felt shamed and disgraced even further. He rolled his tongue against her soft flesh between her legs, and she hated it when her body betrayed her and bucked under his mouth. He worked his tongue into her unwilling body, pumping his fingers and smirking as he heard her fighting the orgasm he knew he was building inside her. _"Could Ashley make you feel this way Scarlett? This is what a real man can do to a woman. And a feeble fool like Ashley couldn't do this to you if your cheating, mercenary, trollop, soul depended on it!"_

His words pierced her like thorns as she came and sobbed at the same time. She felt **dead,** she wondered if this was what pure emotional hell felt like. Her body burned all over and felt **dirty,** she wished he would have just killed her instead. Rhett saw her retreat back in to the dark recesses of her mind and he felt like everything he had just done, went completely to waste. The alcohol and anger coursed through his bloodstream and he really lost his mind like a wild animal. His hands of steel went around her neck like a brace that tightened like a corset and crushed her larynx. Her comatose was instant.

" _you're mine Scarlett darling, mine to own, mine to hurt, mine to bruise. You belong to me. I'm going to rip you to pieces, my dear, inside and out...The way you broke me"_


End file.
